


The Tour

by coffeegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Teacher Blaine, firefighter Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: The plot is simple: Kurt is a firefighter and Blaine stops by the station to set a up a tour for his kindergarten class. I honestly don't remember writing this ficlette, but there it was on my Tumblr from 6 years ago and it had a decent amount of notes. I'm posting all my old Glee stuff here so it can be preserved - bad writing, missed grammar errors, and "only I will think this is funny," and all. I hope it at least brings you a small smile. :)





	The Tour

\--------

”Hello? Is anybody here?” Blaine called out to the empty fire station wondering why it seemed that no one was around and hoping that it wasn’t because of a fire. They surely wouldn’t have left the garage doors open though had it been such, would they?

“Can I help you?” The voice called out from nowhere, high and melodic despite its business-like tone.

Blaine tugged at his bow tie, glancing around as he took another step in, trying to find the source of the voice. He called out again. “Hello?”

A brown, slightly sweaty, head popped out from behind the front of a fire truck, and with it came the most gorgeous man Blaine had ever seen. He never thought he had a “man in uniform” or “firefighter” kink, but he was thinking it wasn’t a bad idea if they all looked like this. For with the tousled chestnut hair came a softly chiseled face and piercing blue eyes. And a body. Gods, the man’s body! Blaine hoped he wasn’t drooling. Hoped his jaw wasn’t stuck to the concrete floor, but he honestly couldn’t care as he drank in the vision before him. A grease-streaked white T-shirt clung to sculpted abs and clearly defined pecs. Biceps, oh, the strength in those biceps must be incredible, Blaine thought watching as one flexed in order for the arm it belonged to put down a wrench. He wondered what the man’s legs looked like when they weren’t hidden underneath the thick uniform pants.

“I said, can I help you? Is there anything you needed? Is there an emergency?”

Finally, Blaine’s lust-fog brain cleared enough to regain the power of speech. “Oh! Um…sorry. No emergency. I just wanted to inquire about a tour.”

An eyebrow rose up on the disbelieving fireman’s face. “You want a tour?”

“If you’re giving it, oh yes, please!” Wait, what? Blaine scrambled to cover his verbal filter error, only slightly relieved when the man tilted his head in a blushing chuckle. “I mean, I’d like a tour for my first grade class.”

“The children are invisible I take it or are they just not with you at the moment?”

“What?” Blaine looked around himself in bewilderment.

“Sorry, boring day, lame joke. I’m Kurt.” He extended his hand, but pulled it back to wipe it on a rag hanging out of his front pocket with a shrugged apology.

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“And you would like a tour for your grade school class?”

“Yes, please.” Blaine paused and scratched at the back of his gelled head. “Can I ask what’s in a standard tour? So I can tell the kids what to expect.”

“I could show you.”

“Really?”

Kurt grinned, his smile teasing smirk. “You seemed so eager just a minute ago. Did you change your mind?”

“No! I’d love to see the firehouse. If it’s not too much trouble.”

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. If you ask nicely, I might even let you slide down the pole.” Kurt turned with a saucy wink, heading deeper into the station.

Blaine scrambled to follow. He definitely had a fireman kink now.

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Burt is either the Chief or Senior Mechanic and Kurt is following in his dad’s footsteps. Blaine is a teacher because I couldn’t think of any other reason (during a bout of insomnia at 5 am) why he’d need to visit the fire station.


End file.
